Hirokoto Usumaru
Hiroko Usumaru is the captain of the thirteenth division who originally had been from the Rukongai District and defeated all odds to get where he is. Appearance Hirokoto always appears to have an extremely serious expression, never smiling. (More information to come shortly) Personality Hirokoto Usumaru is a cool, calm and collected individual that usually keeps himself to himself and isn't really open with his feelings. He shows respect to other commanding officers, especially the Captain Commander as well as those who he sees as an equal in strength and abilities. Obnoxius people, those who prey on the weak are those he detests the most and will more then willing to fight against them. Hirokoto does not tolerate those who come from a painful background and continuously bring up the past. Even if it means going up against the whole Soul Society he would stand up for what he believes in no matter what the cost. He is horrible at expressing his feelings, usually appears to look rather emotional and usually over analyzes everything. History Sometime before Hirokoto was born his father was seeking power and performed secret experiments behind his mother's back. Shortly after he was born, his father murdered his mother in cold blood because his father didn’t care for Hirokoto and blamed his mother for his birth. Hirokoto’s father took him away to an estate in the Rukongai district where he locked Hirokoto in the basement of the home. Hirokoto’s father had wanted to take over the soul society and so he experimented on the young Hriokoto in attempt to make him into a super shinigami. He and the old woman that he lived with would kidnap random children throughout the Rukon District and raised them for the experiment. Hirokoto was the first of these children science projects and it almost cost him his life. Hirokoto ended up gaining a huge amount of spiritual energy that was unstable and difficult for him to control. After many nears of being locked up his father finally considered him a failed experiment for the lack of control of his spiritual energy. He wandered the Rukongai district aimlessly until finally he was found my someone who took him in and raised him. Here he found new hope in himself and began to train and focus on his own fighting style. While in the Shinigami Academy he became exceptionally skilled in sword fighting and enjoyed the heat of the battle, nearly becoming consumed by it. When it came to fighting without a sword he was horrible, yet this didn’t deter him from fighting with higher class nobles who enjoyed mocking him for being from the Rukon District. Though he is strong, the lack of hand to hand fighting skilled often caused him to get beaten up almost every time. Hirokoto is also horrible at kido of which he never uses while in combat preferring to strictly keep to sword fighting. Hirokoto was determined to make a name for himself and lose the title of being the son of a murder, that he was so often ridiculed for, by setting a high goal to become a captain. Hirokoto proved that no matter what your background, your family or your past could not determine the path you take and that you could make your own future. One he graduated from the Academy he persued his dream of becoming a captin and began to make his way through the ranks until he finally obtained his goal. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Mamouryuu (To Protect Dragon) - Average Rectangular Guard, the hilt tied with the average white material, the average looking blade. Released form makes the whole of the blade turn white and a small charm on the end of the blade is of two small white wings. Inner World: Being made up of simple cubes, many rather deformed and strange looking, where something sleeps within the center of all of it. Usually the world changes colors, the colors reflecting. Bankai ''Shinjinbukai Ryu Mamour (''Godly Dragon to Protect)- The guard turns into two wings in which cover the hilt with a pure white aura and the beginning of the blade is a black color and going toward the tip it turns into a pure white colour once more. (It shows the imbalance in himself with the inner creature he knows nothing about which is dark). ''Seishuku Shirou ''(Silent White) -Released a powerful burst of spiritual pressure from the tip of the blade and covers it within a white aura around the blade, intended to blind the opponent for a brief moment, just before the wielder can run in and release a powerful slash to the body, with the small increase of power with the wielders Spiritual pressure pouring into it. Trivia Quotes Creator Hirokoto Usumaru was created and owned by LemGemapple found on Deviant Art at http://lemgemapple.deviantart.com